


Dino's Romance

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dino has decided to court Tsuna but will love bloom or will Dino fall flat on his face.
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 29





	Dino's Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Dino loved Tsuna so much, he decided to try to court Tsuna, however he wanted to do it alone.

Dino bought a bouquet of roses. ‘Ahh Tsuna will love these.’ Dino thought and went to Tsuna’s house. Dino was so excited he started to run which was a dumb idea, because he ran so fast by the time he got to Tsuna’s home he was holding nothing but stems. “Damn it!!”

Tsuna came out and Dino blushed. “Oh good morning Dino-san.” Tsuna said before walking around him. “Oh yeah good morning…” Dino said with a wave. Dino hit himself over the head with the stems, cursing his stupidity.

‘Ok plan B.’

Dino got dressed in a nice suite and went to go pick Tsuna up from school for a nice romantic date. Dino made sure to walk carefully. However luck was not on Dino’s side cause as he waited against a recently painted wall and got paint all over his back and pants. Before Tsuna saw him like this he quickly ran away and tripped and skidded covering his front with dirt.

“Aww Damn it!!” Dino ran off cursing his luck. Dino got changed and got a box of chocolates. “Ok plan C it should be enough to break the ice.”

Dino left with box of chocolates in hand. He was being very careful that was until he tripped. This time he was able to catch himself but the chocolates landed on the ground and got run over by a car. ‘Damn it…Can this day get any worse?’

Thunder clashed and the sky grew dark by clouds, Dino got hit with pouring rain. He had to chuckle. “Damn…”

“Dino-san?” Dino jumped as he heard Tsuna’s voice. Tsuna was in his school uniform under an umbrella. “Are you ok? Do you want to share my umbrella?”

“Ah yes that would be nice.” Dino moved close to Tsuna and the two shared an umbrella walk home. ‘I’m so lucky.’ Dino thought.

Then Dino caught Tsuna’s leg and tripped. Tsuna and Dino gasped as they fell into a puddle both getting soaked down to their underwear. Dino mentally cursed but Tsuna only chuckled. “We are quite the pair…” Tsuna said with a chuckle.

Tsuna and Dino raced home so they wouldn’t get sick. Tsuna brought Dino up to his room. “Let’s get out of these wet clothes so we don’t get sick.” Tsuna started removing Dino’s clothes and Dino let the young Vongola do as he wished once he reached the boxers Tsuna stopped undressing Dino.

The blushing Vongola then started removing his own clothes. Dino couldn’t stop his wandering eyes. His eyes roamed Tsuna’s trained body. Although he was lithe Dino knew the younger male could send him flying with one punch.

When Tsuna lowered his pants and boxers the older boy couldn’t stop his arousal from forming. Tsuna pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and turned around. He froze Dino was eyeing his body and his cock was making a tent in his boxers. It took a few seconds for Dino to realize Tsuna was looking at him. The blonde blushed and covered himself.

“Tsuna I…uh…”

“Dino-san got hard looking at my body. You like me…?” The brunette asked as he dropped the fresh pair of boxers onto the floor. Dino gulped as Tsuna’s eyes became filled with lust. Those beautiful eyes so full of lust made his body heat up and his arousal twitch.

“Yes...” Dino spoke and Tsuna tackled him onto the bed. Tsuna kissed Dino hungrily and the older male moaned. ‘Tsuna’s kissing me!!!’

The younger male rubbed the boxer trapped arousal, and swallowed the moans Dino made. Tsuna made a move to remove those boxers and Dino bucked his hips and allowed the younger to remove his shorts. His hard manhood sprang up and slapped his abs.

Tsuna kissed the non tattooed side of the blonde’s neck. “Dino-san is big…”

Dino blushed as Tsuna’s own arousal rubbed against his. “You’re big to…”

Dino shuddered as Tsuna kissed his way down his body and when he reached his crotch, he started licking his length. The blonde male moaned and Tsuna brought his hand up to massage Dino’s full balls. “Tsuna…!”

Tsuna enjoyed hearing Dino’s moans, this man beneath him aroused him greatly. He never would have guessed Dino swung his way, but was happy he did, Tsuna was getting sick of jerking off to images of the blonde’s body he wanted to satisfy his lust and give Dino the greatest pleasure he would have.

The Vongola heir took his other hand and lubed his fingers with Dino’s pre-cum. He then brought those wet digits to Dino’s twitching hole and Dino gasped as one finger pierced his entrance. The blonde male moaned his mind going absolutely mad.

He could feel Tsuna’s hot breath on his length and the feeling of his tongue was amazing but he wanted to be sucked, but then there was the hand the was massaging his balls gentle yet firm sending brilliant pleasure through his body, then there was the finger that was rocking inside him, it stretched him but wasn’t satisfying he wanted more something bigger that could fill him deeper, Dino moaned, make that two fingers that worked his twitching hole.

Dino bucked riding the fingers inside him. Tsuna was happy with the look of pleasure on Dino’s face. Tsuna started to scissor him and Dino started whimpering. “You’re so tight Dino relax…”

Dino moaned and whimpered as a 3<sup>rd</sup> finger pushed inside him. “Tsuna enough no more teasing fuck me…” Dino moaned his face red.

Tsuna removed his hands and mouth from Dino’s body earning a whimper from the blonde. Dino was flipped over onto his hands and knees. “Well if that’s what you want.”

Tsuna positioned his length at Dino’s waiting hole but it was Dino who bucked back and took Tsuna down to the base. Both males moaned in pleasure and Tsuna started to pound into Dino. He reached around and started fisting his hard cock. Dino moaned in pure pleasure he bucked back both fucking Tsuna’s hand and meeting Tsuna’s powerful thrusts.

His sweet spot was found and hit hard again and again and the blonde moaned Tsuna’s name with each thrust. Tsuna squeezed Dino’s cock and the blonde gave a final buck before spraying his seed all over Tsuna’s bed. Tsuna continued to thrust into Dino’s tightening channel. “Fuck Dino your so fucking hot and tight I love it I’m going to cum…!”

“Yes do it fill me…!” Dino moaned in response and tightened himself up even more. Tsuna moaned Dino’s name as he came and flooded his tight channel. Tsuna shivered as Dino’s ass milked every last drop from him he pulled out and both males collapsed onto Tsuna’s messy bed.

Tsuna was shocked when Dino got up. Then he got down on his knees. “Please go out with me…”

Dino said with a strong look on his face. Tsuna couldn’t help but chuckle. He kissed Dino and gave his response. “Tomorrow night at 8.”

Dino cheered and got up only to slip on his boxers and he landed face first into Tsuna’s crotch. Tsuna moaned. “Well if this is the way you say thank you for a date let’s go out every night this week.”

The end


End file.
